


The One

by Dark_Dhampir



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, references to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Dhampir/pseuds/Dark_Dhampir
Summary: Yang loves Blake.  She’s sure that Blake loves her back, but isn’t ready for a relationship yet.  Yang knows exactly what to do in this situation.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a non-RWBY fic, just to add some variety to my list. Then I listened to this song for the first time in years, and this just kind of came to me.
> 
> Takes place sometime after the Battle of Haven.
> 
> The song is a ballad; it has a slow tempo. I think it’s important to bear that in mind as you read it.

Yang had asked Blake out. It was—in her opinion—a long time coming. They’d been sharing a room for ages now (ignoring the couple of years the team was scattered), hanging out, going on missions together, sharing jokes. She knew she was attracted to Blake, maybe even in love with her. OK, there wasn’t really a lot of “maybe” to it. She was head-over-heels for Blake. That was why her lack of faith during the tournament had hurt so much. Despite that, and the disappearing act Blake had pulled after the Fall of Beacon, Yang found she could no longer hold it against her. Yang now understood why Blake hadn't been able to trust her and why the Cat Faunus had felt she had to. They'd said made their apologies to each other and promised to be better. Blake had promised to never leave her again, and Yang had believed her. 

So, no more waiting. She was asking Blake out. What was the worst that could happen? She could say no . . . and break Yang’s heart . . . Again. Whatever. It was still better than not knowing. Than standing around and watching someone else ask her out and dance with her at like Sun had and . . . Everything. If there was one thing Yang had learned, it was that the life of a Huntress was too short to not chase every opportunity for real joy she found.

It turned out she was wrong about one thing. She’d underestimated how bad it could get.

“I’m sorry,” Blake said. Her voice sounded like it had been hurt. “I’m so sorry, Yang. I, I’d love to date you . . . but I, I can’t.”

The blonde sat down beside Blake on the bunk and took her partner’s hands in hers. “Why not?" she asked softly. No accusation, no demands. An open hand, if Blake wanted to take it.

”Because . . . Adam.”

Yang swallowed. “I understand.”

Blake’s eyes began to tear up. “It’s just. After Beacon and, even before that . . .”

”It’s OK,” Yang assured her. “No rush, Babe. I can wait.”

_No rush though I need your touch  
I won't rush your heart~  
Until you feel on solid ground  
Until your strength is found, girl~_

_I'll fill those canyons in your soul  
Like a river lead you home  
And I'll walk a step behind  
In the shadows so you shine~  
Just ask it will be done  
And I will prove my love  
Until you're sure that I'm “the one”_

”I’m sorry,” Blake apologized again. “You, you deserve so much better. Someone who isn’t . . . Someone who doesn’t have all my baggage. Someone who isn’t broken.”

Yang shifted so she was sitting next to Blake. She put her arm around the dark-haired young woman. ”You’re not broken.”

”I run away, from everything. From my parents, from Adam, from you.” Blake sobbed again. “I’m doing it again. I’m running away from you and what we could have together because I’m scared.” 

“It’s not your fault,” Yang assured her. “He hurt you. He hurt you, and I guess it’s gonna take awhile for you to know what to do now.” She chuckled, flexing her metal arm. “I had to do that too.”

"You're better than him," Blake whispered. "I know that, and, and I'm doing it again. I'm letting him control how I see you!"

"That's his fault, not yours," Yang reminded her, hugging her a little tighter. “Give it time, Blake. Give it time. You’ll find your own way again, just like I did.”

_Somebody else was here before  
He treated you unkind~  
And broken wings need time to heal  
Before a heart can fly, girl~_

_I'll fill those canyons in your soul  
Like a river lead you home  
And I'll walk a step behind  
In the shadows so you shine  
Just ask it will be done  
And I will prove my love  
Until you're sure that I'm "the one"_

Blake continued to sob silently, holding onto Yang. Eventually, her sobs became quieter, and her breathing softened. 

Yang smiled as her partner fell into the land of dreams. Hopefully it was better than the memories that haunted her while she was awake. Of course, this wasn't the most comfortable position to sleep in. Thankfully, Yang had plenty of experience in situations like this from raising Ruby. Holding Blake gently but firmly in her arms, she maneuvered Blake until she was lying down. Yang smiled at the sight of Blake's sleeping face. She moved to get up, but Blake's arms wrapped around her. 

Wow. That wasn't like Ruby; her little sis’ just grabbed Yang's arm and hugged as tight as she could. Blake's embrace was softer but more desperate. Yang thought a moment. It was tempting to stay there with her, but that might be too intimate for Blake right now. "I'm not leaving, Blake," she whispered as she disentangled herself. Standing up, she bent down and kissed the Cat Faunus' temple. "I promise, I'll be here when you wake up, and every time after that. I'm not leaving you. I'll be your best friend until you're ready for us to be more."

_Trust in me and you'll find a heart so true~  
All I want to do is give the best of me to you  
And stand beside you_

_Just ask it will be done_   
_And I will prove my love_   
_Until you're sure that I'm "the one"_

Yang tip-toed to the light switch. After darkening the room, she slipped into her own bunk, right across from Blake's. She climbed in and turned to face her sleeping partner. She once more at the sight, then closed her eyes, and began her own journey into the land of dreams, filled with hope for a shared future.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: “The One” by Gary Allan.


End file.
